


Spots on

by MISTAMAP



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISTAMAP/pseuds/MISTAMAP
Summary: As less tourists come to Paris, akuma attacks keep coming.  A heavy load for the superheroess. Marinette overworks herself from homework one night and faints the next day in class. Adrien gets to carry her to the nurse's officer but notices something interesting...





	1. Chapter 1

   The streets of Paris used to be so lively at this time of night. The street lamps always lit up as locals and tourists spent their time roaming the streets. Where live music played as the aroma of sweets and restaurant dishes kissed the air. It was the place where parents and their little ones spent time together, where couples met to embrace, where co-workers sat around after work for drinks. The atmosphere had always been cheerful and inviting.

  
One cannot say the same as of now.

  
  The shops are mostly empty. It’s almost unrecognizable looking at the small amount of tourists sprinkled here and there. All the customers usually come in one at a time now. It's as if there was an eternal siesta going on.

In the center of Paris, lies the "Boulangerie Patisserie," a beloved bakery among the people of Paris. Tom Dupain runs the bakery with his wife, Sabine Cheng, with the occasional help of their daughter, Marinette. Business is slow but it's the special requests that they get from their rich clients is what pays them. Not to mention, the Dupains live right above the bakery, in an apartment. They make do by having to maintain only one building. Plus, there is no rent to be paid, just water and electricity bills. They make enough room by having their daughter sleep in the attic.

  
Don't worry, she is fine where she is. She has styled her room to her liking, plus she has another staircase leading to a balcony. From there, she can see her middle school. Which happens to be right across the street. The view includes the park, the bourgeois hotel, the Agreste mansion, la Seine river, and the Eiffel tower. Talk about a view.  
She peered from her balcony and took note of the small handful of pedestrians scattered around at the Siene bridge. She then went and got some binoculars to see that there were more people at the Eiffel tower.

Marinette sighed and sat back on a folding chair. Just then, she remembered her physics homework was due tomorrow. She open the floorboard and went down to her room and raced to the desktop chair to begin.

  
The answers she’s getting do not match up with the textbooks answers at all. At this point, she’ll have to google the answers herself. She hesitated to go search on the computer, but went on ahead anyways. She had spent six hours with no avail, it was already 3 the morning and there was still a chance for her to get 4 hours of sleep at the very least. Marinette hurried copying the answers from the internet. She had recently found out that some of her teachers use assignments from the internet, meaning there are already answer banks with explanations. She felt guilty cheating but realized that if her teachers were any good they would have made their own material and explained the concepts well enough so that the students wouldn't have to search the answers up.

After copying the answers, she realized that she didn’t get the answers right the first time because she forgot to convert the units in each problem. In a way, she was teaching herself through looking at the answers and explanations.

  
The next day at school Marinette proudly turned her homework in. Her physics teacher widened her eyes with her mouth agape.

  
"Marinette, how did you finish all this? I only told you guys to do the reading. I didn't even teach the lesson yet."

Shoot, she can't tell her she looked up the answers online. Her whole life would be ruined. It would all start by ostracization from her peers, her crush would be disappointed in her and never love her, she would bring dishonor to her family, no one would ever want to hire her. She looked at her friends, among them was Adrien, the boy she has been crushing on since the start of school. What would he think of her?

" Madame, Marinette thought that this homework was due today. Look at her eyes, she probably stayed up all night to do this assignment," said one of her classmates.

  
" Don't think I don't know that, I want to know how an entire week's worth of homework was completed in one day by someone who always misses class."

  
Ah that's right, Marinette takes a lot of "restroom" breaks. The thing is Marinette also has another secret, but that's for later.The physics hour went as usual. Madame whatsherface finished the lecture and left the last 20 minutes for the students to start homework. Marinette had nothing to do since all her work for the week was already done. She only slept only four hours as a result. Her eyelids closed and like that her head met the desk.

Only she went too fast.

  
And missed the desk.

  
*freeze frame in grayscale *

voice over: It was at this moment Marinette knew she ha-

  
THUD  
……

  
The entire class turned to find Marinette had fell to the ground. Her best friend Alya hurried over to her side to find that the impact had left Marinette unconscious. Alya felt her head to see if there was any blood. More classmates came as well as Madame whatsherface cleared her way over to the scene of the accident.

  
“Oh boy she’s out,” Alix said.

  
“Someone has to take her to the infirmary or something,” said Kim. A tall boy with an athletic build. Who always finds an opportunity to show off to the class how strong he is.

  
Alya’s worried face suddenly brightened as a lightbulb lit over head.

  
“Adrien, you need to take her to the infirmary,” Alya cried.

  
Adrien gave a single nod and kneeled down to pick the girl up. Kim shifted a little. “Don’t get Adrien to pick her up. You need a strong man like me for this kind of job.”

  
“Yeah why does Adrien have to take her? Let Kim do it,” said a blond girl with a high ponytail. She was dressed in a fashionable outfit but her eye and lip makeup had the wrong colors. Classic middle school makeup. She paid no attention to Kim’s face, who turned his face to hide his flushed smile.

  
“What are you talking about? Marinette can’t be over 90 pounds soaking wet,” said a tomboy with fuschia hair. 

  
“You got me there. Even someone as skinny as Adrien can carry her,” Kim admitted.

  
“Nah dude. Adrien is stronger than he looks. It scares me sometimes,” said Adrien’s best friend Nino.

  
“Enough of this! Adrien go take Mar-,” Madame whatsherface turned her head to see that Adrien had already left with Marinette.

  
“Babe, are you okay?” Nino turned to Alya.

  
“Don’t worry about me. I’m not the one who fell,” Alya said in an upbeat monotone.

 

  
“I don’t know what you’re trying to do. But it’s creeping me out.”

  
“Don’t worry Nino, Don’t you worry about a single thing.” Alya smirked to herself while pushing in her glasses to create a dramatic glaring effect. "It has begun."


	2. Did it hurt?

Adrien put more effort into carrying Marinette than he expected. He looked closely and noticed that she was very muscular despite her petite frame. It would have made more sense being a bit more plump when her parents are pastry makers.

\--------------------------

  
Marinette woke up with her eyes still closed. She could tell that someone was carrying her, but she was too disoriented to see who. She heard two voices talking to each other.  
**“Ahhh, you said I was going to get cheese today.”**  
“Shut up. I’m really busy right now if you haven’t noticed.”  
**“Why are you taking so long? You just want to take your sweet time don’t you?”**  
“Wait until we get home if you want the cheese so badly. I’m not gonna give you any if you keep pestering me.”  
**“I’m cold”**

Marinette felt a slight tickle on her stomach and abdomen area.

“Hey!!What are you doing? Get outta there!!”

  
**“YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS. SHE'S RIPPED."**

  
“You need to stop.”

  
**“She has an 8 pack.”**

  
“Stop.”

  
Marinette lifted her head and startled Adrien. She squinted her eyes and blacked out again.  
He hurried bringing over Marinette to the nurse’s office.The school nurse told him that Marinette would wake up in a couple of hours.

Adrien didn’t leave until her parents came to pick her up. Tom greeted him and quickly left with Marinette. Adrien noticed that Marinette's dad was big and sturdy, he was also very muscular. Maybe that’s what Marinette is going to look like when she’s older, Adrien thought to himself.

  
…….

  
Back in her room, Marinette found her parents right next to her bedside. She had asked about the two people that had brought her over but her parents said only one kid brought her.

__


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Adrien took me to the office?”

 

Marinette eyes widened. She felt a slow burning sensation radiate from her chest to the rest of her body. She noticed her face was heating up so she covered her cheeks with her cold hands. A little of the heat went away from her face but it was already too late.

 

“Princess style,” Alya confirmed as she took a bite out of a croissant.

 

The two girls were having croissants on Marinette’s balcony. Both wearing their normal attire except for Alya, who was sporting Ray-ban sunglasses. She explained earlier that, Nino and Adrien came originally came with Alya to check up Marinette but the two boys are still downstairs for some reason. Good, it would give just enough time for Marinette’s blush to disappear. But then again, she just fainted earlier, she had the perfect alibi.

 

“Man these croissants are the bomb diggity,” Alya said.

 

“Thanks Alya, but you know you didn’t have to pay for them. You could’ve gotten them for free if you just asked.”

 

“Nah they’re worth it. Besides, I like contributing to the economy. Times are tough ya know?,” Alya adjusted her sunglasses and leaned back on a folding chair.

 

Times were getting harder. Less tourists meant less economic stimulation for the city of Paris. Marinette knew her family had no trouble sustaining themselves since the locals and the rich customers request special orders from their bakery. She turned to Alya and asked.

 

“Hey, isn’t your Mom a chef? How is she doing? Not to intrude or anything.”

 

“She’s doing fine. I mean there’s less people coming to her events but her restaurant is still getting customers. I wouldn’t really worry about my parents losing their job because of the attacks..”

 

“Are you serious? The attacks are scaring everyone away”

 

“Everyone’s scared now, but they’ll eventually come back when they feel ready to adjust to it. “

 

“But that could be so long from now. It might be too late befo-”

 

“Hush,” Alya stuck a croissant in Marinette’s mouth.

 

“My family is covered with the Ladyblog I’m running.”

 

Alya figured out how to get ad revenue and it’s been adding up the past couple of months. She has been cashing out the money and setting them up in Swiss bank accounts in her father’s name. As well as investing in several stock shares from the Agreste fashion line and Totino's Pizza Rolls.

 

“I see what you mean though. Other business may not be doing as well. Do you think Andre the icecream man is doing okay?” Alya asked.

 

“He’s still selling ice cream.”

 

Marinette knew he ever made enough money from ice cream alone. Although he does have a lot of money for some reason. No one knows what he does outside of selling ice cream. She tried asking him once and his expression turned grim. She remembered him promptly returning to a cheery disposition and giving her an extra scoop implying that she should mind her own business.

 

“It sucks that everyone else is losing their jobs because Hawkmoth is scaring all their customers off,” Alya said.

 

“ I wonder if Hawkmoth realizes that he’s terrorizing the city of Paris, physically and economically.

 

“I can't wait until Ladybug and Chat Noir kick his butt and reveal his identity.”

 

“Ya haha.” Marinette agreed.

 

Footsteps from below started getting louder as Nino and Adrien pulled themselves up to the balcony.

 

“Dang Alya, you’re quick. You seemed pretty rushed like 5 minutes ago. By the way Mari, I’m loving the decor on your wall,” Nino winked at Marinette.

 

No. ...no. NONONONONONONONONO. OH MY…

SHE FORGOT SHE HAS PITCURES OF HER CRUSH ALL OVER HER ROOM.

Breathe Marinette just breathe. Adrien is right there. He’s seen the poster of him on the wall. Accept that is a reality. OH MY GOSH HE”S SEEN THE POSTERS. THE POSTERS! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THE GOSH DARNED POSTERS!

 

Poor Adrien, he must feel so uncomfortable, Marinette thought. She dared not to look into his eyes, but she noticed he was blushing and scratching at the back of his head. He hesitated to speak, but he finally opened his mouth.

 

“Umm so I was asking your Dad if you guys were related to this one bodybuilder I’ve heard of, but he said he didn’t know of anyone like that so… nevermind. That was just a weird question anyway.”

 

That’s it? Did he even see the posters?

 

Adrien sat down on the floor with his knees tucked up and back leaning against the rail. In his hand was a pastry-filled paper bag with the Dupain logo on it.

 

“Speaking of weird questions Marinette, why are there so many posters of him,” Nino added.

 

Nino, please stop talking. Please. Marinette tried to signal at Alya, who was acting very nonchalant in such a dire situation. Alya needed to shut her boyfriend up.

 

“Posters of who? I wanna see!” Adrien eagerly dropped his head and torso upside-down through the square opening to Marinette’s bedroom while his legs hooked onto the balcony.

 

This is it. This is the end. Marinette thought.

 

Adrien slowly pushed himself back up and made eye contact with Marinette. With a serious face he approached her.

 

“Marinette...There is no easy way to say this….”

 

Here we go.

 

“ I never thought of you as …..”

 

Prepare thyself.

 

“Someone who would…..”

 

She gulped.

 

“..ship Ladynoir more than me…” Adrien finished with a shy smile.

 

She rapidly blinked and made an “excuse me” gesture. Marinette peered into her room and saw that all the posters of Adrien have been replaced with posters of the superhero, Chat Noir. The center poster is a photo of his partner, Ladybug. Only this poster gave off a romantic vibe. Marinette gave a relieved look and lifted her head from the opening and returned back to her seat. Alya gave her a wink.

 

No way. Did she do all this before she came up here?

 

Nice one Alya.


	4. Chapter 4

     The next day at school Madame Whatsherface would not stop calling on Marinette. Every time she lead on a phrase for the class to complete, she would give a hopeful head-tilt towards Marinette, hoping that she would break the awkward silence that always ensued. Soon enough, the class ended and the students had some break time before the next teacher came in.

     Great, now I have to study even more concepts in physics, she thought to herself. It was either that or disappointing her teacher. Her thought was interrupted by a tap on her left shoulder. She jolted back in her chair and turned to find Adrien had taken Alya’s seat. He was holding a composition notebook under the desk and kept a safe distance from her. He raised his other hand to show that he had come in peace. He ended up looking like a safari explorer trying to approach a kangaroo (Marinette), who was ready to kick any minute.

“Hey Marinette, can I show you something? “ Adrien said. “I mean if that’s alright with you.

   She nodded. A little hurt that she had startled Adrien like that.

   Adrien hesitated, “It’s something… related to you know….” he turned his head both ways to see if anyone else could hear him. “Superheroes. Like ..Ladybug..and Chat Noir”

   Marinette’s eyes widened in realization. She almost forgot that Adrien is a fan of the superhero coupling. What was their couple name again, Catbug?

“Yeah, that’s totally okay with me,” Marinette said.

   Adrien gave a quick smile. It was like one of those really fast microexpressions that people would only notice if someone was paying real close attention. He opened the notebook and leaned towards Marinette so she could see.

   Marinette slowly leaned toward the notebook but stopped when the side of her cheek felt warm. She was way too close to Adrien. She was not comfortable having her head right next to his. Marinette slouched into her seat in order to change her elevation level with Adrien. Problem solved.

     Anyways, Adrien’s notebook was filled with any picture that made it look like Ladybug was admiring Chat Noir.

“Look how she’s looking at him!” Adrien squealed. He noticed he was a bit too loud so he continued speaking in a hushed voice, “I mean I know she could probably be thinking about something else but it’s always good to hope.”

“Wow, I’ve never really noticed that,” Marinette admitted. “I mean I could probably see them together if Chat Noir wasn’t such a flirt.”

“How so?” Adrien asked. “Like what does he do that makes you think that? NOT TO SAY THAT YOU’RE WRONG OR ANYTHING. I’m just curious, that’s all.”

     He chuckled nervously as he grabbed the back of his head and looked away. He spotted Chloe coming towards them. He looked at Marinette and handed the notebook to her before Chloe would notice. Marinette tried to hide it, but using her backpack would be noticeable and her side bag wasn't big enough. Ultimately, she hid it in between the chair and her back.

“Umm, I like your outfit today Chloe,” Marinette said.

“Yeah like it’s anything special, I wear the same clothes every day,” Chloe said.

“Yeah me too,” Adrien said. “I have multiple clothes of the same design.”

     Then why does Adrien always smell bad? Marinette raised her eyebrows. She recalled always smelling Adrien's aroma of Camembert cheese. This fact never affected her undying love for him. She had learned to get used to the putrid smell. It actually became useful because she has the ability to track his scent now. Maybe he eats camembert cheese every day? Funny though, she didn’t recall Adrien having cheese breath when she was in his carbon dioxide zone earlier.

“Eww Marinette, stop sniffing Adrien. That’s really weird,” Chloe said. “Not to mention, rude. You don't think he showers enough? Is that it Marinette? Huh?”

     Marinette’s face felt hot. “No no no, I didn’t mean that at all. Of course he showers.”

Nino cut into the conversation from across the room, “My boy Adrien showers too much for his own good. He even showers under the stress of an akuma attack.”

“Then why does he always smell like cheese,” Alix interjected.

“Maybe he likes to eat cheese? Didn’t you think of that?” Chloe said.

Marinette got up, “Guys! Stop! we don't need t-"

"PFFFT HAHHAAHAHA."

     Marinette turned to find the source of the strange laughter was no other than Adrien. His laugh had a different pitch though. It was also unnatural because he did it without moving his mouth like a ventriloquist. He then gave a toothy smile and started pounding his chest with his fist.

“You’ll have to-” Adrien said.

*hits chest*

“-excuse me-”

*hits chest again*

“I laugh weird-”

*Adrien beats his chest once more, and in the same spot too*

“-sometimes.”

     Marinette thought she heard a faint whimper but she decided against mentioning it in public. She kept the notebook hidden until Chloe dragged Adrien to her seat. The next class started before she could return it to Adrien. She’ll have to give it back to him some other time.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The following day (Saturday Morning):

   Balloons pervaded every empty space in the ballroom. Party guests dressed in their best attire for the quinceanera of Raelle Gorden. Raelle was not of Mexican descent, however she wanted to have a special party for herself after attending several Bar Mitzvahs in 7th and 8th grade. It was no problem for her parents, they had the money after all.

   They had hired the best caterers for chicken fajitas and gourmet pizza rolls to give off that Mexican culture vibe. In reality, the caterers are more experienced in gourmet chemistry, like making caviar of calcium chloride and sodium alginate, you know, that stuff. The request was far fetched, but they couldn't refuse the extra pay.

   For desert, the Gorden’s had hired Marinette’s parents to display their famous macarons in a tower. As well as nutella filled croissants, assorted tarts and custards, and fruit decorated skewers. The chocolate fountain made its appearance. Though, the marshmallow fountain and the Girl Scout cookies from America stole the show.

   Marinette sat behind the arrangement of sweets, ready to serve. She felt a persistent nudge coming from her side bag. A twinge of guilt found its way in her heart.

   How could she have forgotten?

   Marinette secretly took a banana custard tart from a tray and put it inside her bag. She looked at the little red creature eating the tart. Poor thing, I've starved her for too long, Marinette thought to herself.

“More,” said the creature.

“Not now Tikki, I’m technically stealing food from our client. I'm sorry I wasn't able to pack enough cookies for today,” Marinette says.

“Feed me you fool.” Tikki said as Marinette’s eyes bulged in shock. “I am too old to have my rations be denied by my beneficiary.”

“This isn't like you. You're usually so sweet,” Marinette said.

“Don't mistake my pipsqueak voice and bulging anime-like eyes for submissiveness. I have fought in wars as one of the fiercest warriors to ever tread the battle ground that bore home to the most gruesome massacres in history committed,” said Tikki. “By the fate of my hands..”  
“You have hands?” Marinette interuppted. “I thought they were flippers.” She didn't mean it in a harsh way, but the creature looked at her stubs with dissapointment. 

   Tikki put her head down and remained silent for the rest of the hour. Marinette then slowly started grabbing girl scout cookies from the display and started giving them to Tikki. The less girl scout cookies on display, the more exposure her parents get for their deserts.

Genius.

“Hello, Marinette,” said a suave voice.

   Marinette almost dropped a Peanut Butter Patty™ and looked up.

  
*Cue the entrance of a weird blonde boy with black cat ears and a matching spandex/leather suit. He has the potential to be a weeaboo but is thankfully too naive to ever enjoy the company of those who uwu and take an interest in jiggle physics.*

 **Voice over:** He was a strange lad, that man with the feline attire. However he was a man of good will and virtue, for he was a superhero.

 

  
“Oh it’s you-- I mean Chat Noir? What are you doing here?” said Marinette, as she quickly closed her bag.

“Me and the _lady_ are here to entertain the guests today.”

“Oh no I totally forgot.”

Chat’s eyes furrowed for a moment but shrugged his shoulders.

  
“It’s supposed to be a surprise, actually,” Chat said.

Marinette looked around, “Then why aren’t you in your civilian form? Aren’t you attracting too much attention?”

“Trust me, I’d rather be in this form. Besides, I don’t see anyone swarming to me.”

“Chat…,” Marinette protested.

  
   Chat was right, no one in the ballroom was flocking to him the way they usually did when Ladybug and Chat Noir were together. 

  
Chat deserved more appreciation, well at least she can talk to him some more.

  
“Anyways, I just can't shake the feeling someone's going to get akumatized at this party,” Chat said.

   Marinette’s gaze panned across the ballroom, everyone seemed fine, they were all dancing and using party hats, well not party hats, chef hats. Marinette expected nothing less of a party of people who didn’t understand mexican culture. They were dancing weirdly too, as if they lost all sense of coordination.

“GOTCHA,” exclaimed Chat.

   Marinette redirected her attention back to Chat who was holding a live rat upside down from his grip. He gave it a slap and the rat’s fur color transformed from black-indigo to a soft brown.

“Why do you have a rat, Chat?”

His face reddened “ I wasn’t trying to eat him, he was trying to bit- NEVERMIND THAT,” said Chat. “You saw him change color, I smell Hawkmoth all over this.”

“Good eye Kitty.”

   Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake of acting too familiar. Chat turned to her quietly and squinted his eyes. Hopefully this doesn’t get too awkward.

“I didn’t know you were into nicknames,” said Chat. “ Do you have any nicknames for your friends?”

“The Akuma, Chat.”

“Right, hop on.”

   Chat extended his baton and offered his hand to Marinette. She let him carry her as he took her out of the ballroom, to a safer location. She had no idea how the Akuma came about, the identity of the victim, and how it all happened so quietly in front of her and Chat.

   Chat pulled out his baton-phone and dialed a contact.

  
“She’s not picking up. Don’t worry Marinette, I’ll make sure you stay safe until ladybug gets here. Besides, this Akuma attack seems pretty minor since everyone’s still contained in the ballroom. I want to wait for Ladybug since she’s the only one that can clean the Akuma. You can help me brainstorm while we wait.”

   Marinette cringed. There’s something that Chat doesn’t know about her yet. This is not the timing she needs right now.


	6. Chapter 6

    Marinette and Chat Noir waited on the roof for Ladybug as they made a game plan to deal with the Akuma in the ballroom. 20 minutes had already passed with no breakout from quinceanera victims surprisingly.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Marinette said.

“I’m glad you said that, I need to go too,” Chat said.

 

    For some coincidental reason there was a portable restroom on the roof. Marinette was not coming out after 30 minutes. Was she okay? Chat didn’t know if he should keep waiting or check on her.

He placed his hand on the portable and leaned into it. He stayed in that position and looked down. On the floor, was a used popsicle stick with a joke on it. Chat Noir reached down to grab it with his other hand.

 

“ _What do you call a swarm of raining cats?_ Uh I dunno, a catastrophe?” Chat turned over the popsicle stick to find the answer, he tossed it soon after and snorted, “What a bad joke. Pfft.  ** _Cataclysm_** , stupid.”

 Chat turn to his right to see that the portable was disintegrating. He immediately turned around and covered his eyes. “Sorry sorry sorry Sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me I didn't mean to I was just- with my hand on it -and the the joke- and it was with the rain cats- and I read it - and I forgot the ans-”

 

“Chat, Chat. Relax, open your eyes.”

 

    Chat looked to find that Marinette was gone, and in place stood the superhero, Ladybug.

 

“Where’s Marinette?” asked Chat.

 

“I took her home,” Ladybug replied.

 

“But how? I was here with her the whole time,” Chat said. “Unless she ditched me.”

 

“Sorry Chat.”

 

“But why? I could have just taken her home. She could have just asked me… Hey, then why weren’t you answering my calls? I was waiting for so long.”

 

“.... I was caught up with some business…. Some secret stuff I can’t share anything about.”

 

   Chat’s synthetic cat ears drooped. He recovered with a poker face and prepared his baton for a pole vault to the roof of the ball room. "Nevermind,” he said. “Let’s get this Akuma over with.”


	7. I smell a rat

 

Back inside the venue, the party goers had all been affected by the akuma. All of them sporting chef hats.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir had hidden behind some fancy shrubbery. By the windows were street rats, piling up on each other with the intention of forming a base so that other rats can climb further up.

 

“Great, how can we tell who the akuma is? Usually the akuma is purple or something. Do you see any purple chef hats Chat ?” Ladybug turned to her side “Chat?”

 

Chat did not reply, but he did point a finger towards the ceiling.

 

Right above, where a chandelier used to be was a fancy round dinner table, the akuma victim was sitting on top of it. The akuma in appearance was rather boring looking. The man had curly red hair and looked rather lanky.

 

Although, he was wearing a purple chef hat so Ladybug got that one right.

 

“Chat you know you we can still talk. He can't hear us over Ricky Martin's ‘La Mordidita’”

 

“You didn't have to say it like that.”

 

“I am not going to refer to La Mordidita as just a song.”

 

“No, I'm talking about what you said to me on the roof. You said you had business that you couldn't share with me..”

 

“What?”

 

“How is taking Marinette home without letting me know none of my business?”

 

Ladybug’s heart sank into her stomach. Relief and guilt filled her chest and gut. For starters, her secret is still safe. But she did hurt Chat.

 

“You left me to wait there like an idiot. I know you may be the superior hero or whatever but just becau”

 

Ladybug blurted, “No that's not true. I mean I'm sorry I made you wait. But you don't understand-”

 

Ugh. I feel weird,  she thought to herself. She started feeling a new sensation. As if thousands of tiny hands were pulling her in. A new emotion perhaps? She continued.

 

“You are my equal. You don't know how much I respect you. You're the only one in the world I trust with my life.”

 

“Ladybug, there's something I need to tell you.”

 

“Um.. sure.. g-go ahead. I'll listen this time.”

 

“We've been trapped by the akuma.”

 

Without realizing, the possessed akuma rats had already tied Ladybug and Cat Noir together with a really long and strong pasta noodle. Apparently there were rats in the shrubbery pots.

 

“My bad.”  Ladybug said.

Chat lowered his head for a moment before turning back to Ladybug.“No, I’m sorry. My saltiness got us distracted..”

 

“SALTY?” the someone bellowed. “Now you’re complaining about delicious minerals? Why is everyone so picky about food when they go on ahead and choose frozen burritos.” He paused for emphasis, “FRO- ZEN BURRTOS”

 

“I could have timed this better” Chat muttered under his breath.  

 

The akuma continued to monologue.

 

“Where. Is. The. Freshness. In that. Okay foods can be frozen but when you leave the bag or container unsealed the food absorbs everything else else in the freezer and gets that nasty plastic smell. Absolutely disgusting. What a monstrosity. Who wants that's nasty taste in their palate.”

 

“He has a lot of good points you know,” Chat added.

 

“Try this” The akuma motioned for a sea of rats to deliver a plate of gourmet quesadillas towards the tied-up superheros.

 

Cut to Hawkmoth's P.O.V.

Jingle:  Hawkmoth’s Lair 

 

“Little chef, stop feeding them and get me those miraculouses.”

 

“Do you want one too?” Little Chef offered.

 

“.....”

 

“I'll have my butterflies bring a net. Don't forget the napkins” Hawkmoth ordered.

 

The conservatory window closed and Hawkmoth had the butterflies hand him a smartphone. He called the first number on speed dial.

 

“Nathalie, I need you to bring me an Orange Fanta and an eating stand.”

 

“Right away sir.”

 

*15 MINUTES LATER*

 

Hawkmoth took his time to savor juice from the pepper jack cheese in his quesadilla. He zoned out facing towards the window. It was so quiet that you could hear butterfly wings flaps and Hawkmoth’s nostril puffs.

 

Quiet enough to slip into a state of existential exploration.

 

 

Like we have theories about the beginning of the universe. But does anyone ever think about the moment before the universe was ever created.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Was it just nothingness?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From nothingness to a universe all of a sudden?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wait. Wait a second.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why does the universe even exist in the first place?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why isn't it just nothingness?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shouldn't everything just be nothingness?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There is no purpose for the universe to be here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Is there?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Argh Stop!! It's too unfathomable to go any further. Stop.

 

Hawkmoth wiped his mouth with a steamed towel all while chewing his last bite. Grunted, covered a breathy burp with closed hand and sat up.

 

He stretched for a bit as the observatory window opened up again. He cracked his knuckles and then tapped into his telesurveillance.

 

Showtime.

 

“So how are we doing little chef?”

 

“I got them under control now.”

 

“That’s fantastic. Did you get the miraculouses?

 

“No, but they're doing exactly what I want”

 

“Just get the miraculouses first and then have your fun time Little Chef.”

 

“They're almost done dumping the Totinos Pizza Rolls into the Seine.”

 

Hawkmoth immediately cut off the connection and rode a herd of butterflies out through the window and to the scene of the crime.

 

\---------------

 Hawkmoth had broken the spell on Ladybug and Chat Noir since they kept getting in his way of dealing with the Akuma.

The two superheroes sat on the railings of the bridge going across the Seine. They watched the Little Chef and Hawkmoth battle it out. All Ladybug would have to do was purify the akuma and restore balance.

 

This gave Lady and Chat enough time to reconcile.

 

“Well at least this akuma isn't my fault this time,” Ladybug said.”

 

“C'mon when was it your fault--- oh wait. You mean Theo the artist?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well I mean, that was my fault. Kinda, but I see what you mean. You didn't attend the statue ceremony and Theo got upset because he was waiting for you. You little heartbreaker. And there was my stupid meddling....” Chat continued, “ Now this….,” he gestured at the scene of Hawkmoth flipping over the lanky redhead, “This is just bizzare.”

 

“Yeah, why does he have an army of rats is his while his whole villain theme is about cooking?”

 

“You know what. I remember this guy, he was one of the chefs at this fancy restaurant I used to go to. It got shut down after a rat infestation I think.”

 

“So now he's catering at quinceneras?”

 

“No no,  he opened up a new restaurant recently. I don't know why he would have to resort to catering Mexican food.”

 

“Well times are tough Chat. Business is not as good before because of the decrease of tourists. Akuma attacks ya know.”

 

“Yeah, I hear ya. I overheard my dad talking about opening his business in other places. He's looking for a spot in New York.”

 

“That’s pretty cool.”

 

“Yeah I guess.”

 

“What does he do?”

 

“Uh Uh Uh My Lady,” he waved his finger no. “We can't share information that might reveal our identity.”

 

“Right.” Ladybug looked over to see that Hawkmoth removed the Chef had to find that there was a rat sitting on top of the head of the Chef. The rat pulled his redlocks and the man responded by swinging a punch at Hawkmoth.

 

Hawkmoth ripped the purple hat in half. Although, no butterfly….

 

He glared at the rat. The rat himself had a his own miniature chef hat. He grabbed the smaller hat and ripped it in half. The akuma finally came out.

 

** Miraculous Ladybug restoration sequence**

 

And so all the frozen food was recovered from the Siene. Every possessed rat was free, they escaped and gave people quit a scare.

 

But then at that moment on the Seine, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawkmoth were all in the same spot. The duo lunged at Hawkmoth in hopes off taking his Miraculous off. Once and for all.

 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* This alarming sound meant that suits would wear of very shortly. Although, they kept at it until the last minute.

 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* All three of the miraculous beeped in unison. Only 15  seconds remaining. Together they said “ YOU WIN THIS TIME,” and parted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news and Bad news everyone:
> 
> Yours truly was targeted on in a knife attack on Halloween 2018. Luckily my self defense class prepared me mentally so that I could my fight off my atttacker. So my hands are cut up pretty bad. Good news is that I'll recover with time. So till then me amigos.
> 
> I've been using voice recognition and my nose to type things. However I am using my middle finger since it is the most convenient one for me at this time.
> 
>  
> 
> More chapters once I recover
> 
>    
> Note previously posted at the beginning of the episode (I noticed it distracts you from the story)  
> Update: YA GIRL IS BACK  
> So the wounds have closed up. I finished my last physical therapy session and all I have to do now is massage my scars and keep using my hands.  
> Now I'm brainstorming for the next chapter. 
> 
> Old announcement from December :
> 
> Hey y'all. So I got stabbed on Halloween so I went be updating till further notice. Enjoy this chapter cuz ur not gonna see the next one for awhile. 
> 
> Luv,
> 
> MISTAMAP
> 
> P.s. TAKE A SELF DEFENSE CLASS IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE. NO SCRATCH THAT. EVRN IF U HATE UR LIFE JUST TAKE THE CLASS PLEASE.  
> Obama out.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Guess who's back


End file.
